


Payback

by JaqofSpades



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Drabble Meme, F/M, but so not a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: Miles wants to sleep.  Charlie wants something else.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romeokijai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/gifts).



> For the "drabble" meme, romeo chose: 62. “If you can’t sleep … we could have sex?” And I can't write drabbles to save my life so have a short fic :D

 

Payback, Charlie decides, is a horny, horny bitch.

Any minute now, Miles will laugh or tell her to get the hell off him, but until then … she sinks her teeth into his earlobe and tightens her fist, driving a long groan from his throat.

Serves him right, she thinks savagely as she pumps him once more and squashes her aching breasts against his back. He’d bitched nonstop since they’d arrived, first endangering their cover by protesting the room, then blankly refusing to share the bed. Then came the hours of tossing and turning. He’d driven her to it. If he was so worried she was going to jump him, they may as well get straight to the part where he can cough and splutter and tell her how wrong it is.

Funny how that isn’t happening yet.

She’s heard them all before, his carefully worded warnings. Upshot - they’re not going to fuck, no matter how much they both want it. He’s her uncle. They can’t. It’s wrong, they shouldn’t even want to, blah blah, taboo, blah, forbidden.

But even Uncle Miles would agree Mathesons don’t do well with ‘no.’ And there’s a whole lotta no going on with them lately: no more of his hugs, so long and hard her bones would melt with it. No more banter, back and forth, or sparring, where they’d end up in a tangle of limbs in the mud, gasping for breath. No more companionable fire-side baths, modesty taking a back seat to strategy talk and a shared bottle of whiskey.

And definitely no rattling the chain of their particular bogeyman, her rapt admiration mixed with their warrior’s bond and unhelpful amounts of sexual chemistry. He’d tried, she’ll give him that, dozing off in the chair in a bid not to lie down next to her, then agreeing to stretch out his sore back only if she’d put a line of pillows between them. But Miles had been so restless the pillows had fallen out onto on the floor, and Charlie had woken all snuggled into that sinewy back. Her lips had brushed his shoulder blade as she stretched awake, and one hand had reflexively slid down and around his hip, only to encounter something velvety smooth and burning like sin.

She’d closed her fingers around it and he’d bucked into her hand, sliding back and forth twice before either of them had been fully awake. Then her mouth had stumbled onto auto-pilot. “If you can’t sleep,” she’d challenged, “we could have sex.”

And he’d frozen, still, not even moving a muscle. She’d made it real, Charlie knows, and now he has to make a fucking decision. If Uncle Miles says no, she’ll respect that, Charlie promises herself. She’ll do the right thing, back off, leave him to his martyrdom.

… which she’s pretty sure won’t involve coming alive under her hands, a long shuddering breath that seems to ripple right to his toes as he thrusts his hips into her hand, reaching behind him to palm her ass through the worn panties she’d worn to bed. Then his fingers delve lower, discovering just how wet she is, then nudging at her clit through the soaked-through cotton.

Say something, Charlie wants to scream. Say it! But Miles is too busy grabbing her about the waist to swing her up and over, landing her squarely on the ridge of his cock. She ruts backwards and forwards, increasingly frustrated by the cloth barriers between them, as he pushes up her tshirt to pinch and bite at her jutting nipples.

“Anything you need?” Miles jeers as she Charlie starts to whine with frustration. “Sure you don’t want to try getting some sleep?”

Payback is such, such a bitch, Charlie thinks savagely before she succumbs to the need to beg.

“Please, Uncle Miles. Please!”

“What, little girl?”

She pushes herself up and off him with the last of her willpower, grabbing him around the throat as she stares down into his eyes.

“Fuck. Me.”

Miles rips away her panties with one greedy hand, lining up his cock with the other but stopping short of pulling her down. “You started this thing, you finish it, kid.”

The urge to take what she wants is near irresistible, but Charlie refuses to let him off that easy. “Only after you say it.”

“Say what?”

“I thought it was wrong? Forbidden? We couldn’t?”

“Oh yeah. Wanna fuck you anyway.”

“Like you didn’t last week?”

Miles sighs, then shrugs. “Like I did the first time you walked into my bar, kid. Even after you told me who you were. Figured I’m my own special kind of pervert. Tried not to infect you with that.”

Charlie smiles, then eases herself down a fraction, teasing them both with the slow push of his cock through her slippery folds. “And now?”

“Oh, kiddo. It's payback time. Gonna fuck you more ways than you ever thought possible. You can forget about sleeping.”

“Yes, Uncle Miles,” Charlie moans, tilting her hips to take him deep inside of her.

_fin_

 

 

 


End file.
